


What happened after 5x16

by HannaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is something I wrote after 5x16 when Stiles saves Lydia from Eichen.<br/>This is what I wanted it to be right after the end of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Right after the clinic scene where Stiles said: "I'm not paying for the windows."_ **

When Nathalie finally says:  
"We should head home so you can take a shower and get some sleep, you must be exhausted."  
She stroke Lydia's hair and gave her a motherly look. Lydia nodes and looks at Scott and Deaton and says:  
"Thank you for saving me…"  
She turns to Stiles and give him a smile, she looks down on the table, Stiles immediately help's her down from the table she just had died on, he puts his hand around her back and take her hand to help her down. Lydia smiles at him and can't take her eyes of his. Nathalie notice the smile on her daughters face and that she can't stop looking at the boy that had just saved her life.  
Stiles helps Lydia out to her mom's car and opens the door to get her in. Lydia hesitatingly take her arm away from Stiles, she doesn't want him to let her go but she's too shy and exhausted to ask him to go with her. Nathalie opens up the front door of the car and looks at Lydia, she notice that she doesn't want him to leave her. Nathalie knows that she needs to make up for what she said to Stiles at the hospital, he did come up with a plan to save her daughter and he knew they were going to drill a hole in her head but she didn't listen to him. Nathalie says:  
"Stiles…"  
She looks at him and Stiles eyes leaves Lydia's for one minute and looks at Nathalie with a question mark written all over his face.  
"Do you want to follow us home?"  
Nathalie continues. Stiles looks at Lydia with his big eyes and Lydia smiles and nodes.  
"eh, yes…"  
He replied.  
"I just need to make sure Scott can drive my Jeep to he's place."  
He looked at Nathalie and ran in to the clinic again to ask Scott if he could drive his car home.  
Lydia looked at her mom and whispered:  
"Thank you…"  
Nathalie answered:  
"I'm not blind you know… I can see you want him with you right now. You feel safe with him."  
Lydia looks choked to what her mom just said. But she gave her a smile.

Stiles comes running to the car and jumps in next to Lydia. Lydia put her head against his shoulder and Stiles puts one hand around her body. His heart is jumping so fast because he couldn't believe she wanted HIM to follow her home, to keep her safe. Lydia could hear his heart beating out of control but she didn't say anything, her heart was also beating uncontrollable.  
Nathalie started the car and began to drive home.  
The car raid home was quiet. Stiles´ just holding Lydia in his arms to protect her, for her to feel safe the whole ride home. Lydia shut her eyes just to feel his warmth and hear his heartbeat.

It only took 20 minutes to get to the house. Nathalie went to the front door to open it and Stiles opened the car door and helped Lydia out of the car. They made their way up to the house and Nathalie held up the door. Stiles and Lydia stopped in the hallway and Nathalie said:  
"Lydia, take a shower and I'll make you something to eat okay?"  
Lydia nodes and looks at Stiles and says:  
"Can you help me up the stairs?"  
Stiles nodded his head and they took one step at the time up the stairs. Stiles noticed that he hadn't said anything in 25 minutes. He always ramble when he's around Lydia or at least says something, so in the middle of the stairs Stiles says to Lydia:  
"So, what a day hu..?"  
Lydia looks at him with a smirk, there's the Stiles she knew. The one that couldn't be serious for one minute. She replied:  
"What do you mean?"  
And just smiled at him. Stiles shook his head and realized that that wasn't the best thing he could have said after all that just went down. He looked down at the steps and said:  
"Eh, let me try that again… How are you feeling?"  
Lydia looked down on her feet and hesitated, she realized there was only one step left and she didn't want him to leave. She replied to his question:  
"Eh, well.. I could be better but also worse. I could be dead if it wasn't for you."  
She looked into his brown big eyes and gave him a subtle smile. Stiles looked back at those green beautiful eyes he had fallen in love with ones. He didn't know what to say so instead he said:  
"So, we're here. On the top of the stairs…"  
and he let her go. Lydia looked down the hall and to the bathroom door. She didn't want to go but she knew that she had to. She took one step towards the bathroom and Stiles turned around and was heading down the stairs when Lydia turned around and said:  
"Stiles…"  
He looked back at her with worrying eyes and started to head back up the stairs when Lydia said:  
"Can you wait for me? I mean till I am done taking a shower?"  
Stiles looked at her and said:  
"Eh, yes I can do that… I'll wait in the living room okay?  
Lydia nodded and went to the bathroom. Stiles went down the stairs and in to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Nathalie was in the kitchen making Lydia something to eat. Stiles took his phone out and called Scott to see if he made it home safely with the Jeep. Scott answered:  
"Yes, but where are you?"  
Stiles answered with a sarcastic tone:  
"At Eichen…"  
Scott didn't say anything. Stiles replied:  
"No Scott where do you think I am? I'm at Lydia's. She wanted me to stay till she was done with her shower."  
Scott said:  
"Oh, well… I'll see you tomorrow then, I'll pick you up okay?"  
Stiles answered:  
"Okay, fine. Around eight?"  
"Okay, see you then!"  
Scott answered and hang up the phone.  
Stiles looked at his phone and noticed some massages from Malia and Mason. They were wondering if Lydia was okay, he replied with an "yes, she's fine". He didn't want to get into details right know. He himself hadn't really grasped what just happened, he had lost the love of his life, she was dead but in some miraculous way she had come back to him. He was not going to have that happen again. He would be there for her again, not leave her side if that's what she wanted. He laid down on the couch to get some rest till Lydia was done in the shower.

30 minutes after she had enter the bathroom she made her way down the stairs to see if the boy that had saved her life, the boy that she now realized was the one she needed, the one that she couldn't loose, was still there. He was lying on the couch, half asleep. She poke his forehead to wake him up. Stiles opened his eyes and stared right into Lydia's green eyes. He stood up and looked at his watch and said:  
"Oh, wow… I feel asleep.. Well I think I'm going to head home.."  
He looked at Lydia and Lydia looked down at her feet. She didn't want him to leave at all. But he was tired and she understood she couldn't keep him there against his will so she went to the door and put her hand on the knob whilst Stiles took his jacket and got up next to her. He took her hand and looked into her eyes to make sure she was okay. Lydia looked back into his eyes but she couldn't give him a smile, just some sad eyes. Stiles asked:  
"What's wrong?"  
Lydia looked away and didn't know how to respond to that question. She took a minute and Stiles held her hand. She squished the door knob and said:  
"Eh, I'm sorry…"  
Stiles said:  
"For what?"  
"Eh, I don't know… I just… eh.. I don't want you to leave.. not tonight at least.."  
She looked up to his face, she couldn't look into his eyes, she didn't want to see what she thought was going to happen, that he would just leave her.  
Stiles looked down to the floor and gave a soft smile. He didn't want to leave her. But he thought she wanted him to leave. His heart skipped a beat when she said that she wanted him there the whole night. Stiles looked up and took Lydia's cheek between he's thumb and index finger so he could see her face and said:  
"I would never leave you!"  
Lydia smiled and removed her hand from the door knob. She gave him a hug and Stiles hugged her back.

Nathalie came to the door and saw them hugging, she didn't want to interrupt but Stiles noticed her and stopped the hug. He started scratching his neck and looked away. Lydia looked up and saw Nathalie looking away and say:  
"Eh, Lydia… your sandwich is done.. If you want it…"  
Lydia looked at Stiles and said:  
"Eh, do you want something?"  
Stiles looked at the kitchen and started wondering when he had eaten something last.  
"Eh, yes I think… I can't remember when I eat something last…"  
Lydia looked at him with a question mark on her face.  
"You haven't eaten something today? What have you been doing…?"  
Stiles put his hands on his waist and looked at her with his annoying face.  
"Eh, Lydia… I saved your life today, food wasn't on my priority list… okay?"  
Lydia hinted back and realized how stupid that was to say. She forced a little smile to her mouth and started walking to the kitchen. Stiles ran past her and took her hand. She stopped and he said:  
"Oh, I'm sorry but you know that you are on the top om my priority list right?"  
He gave her a smile and she nodded her head and went past him dragging his hand with her into the kitchen where Nathalie was standing. Lydia asked Stiles:  
"What do you want?"  
"How about a 3 main course..?"  
He replied. Nathalie looked at him like he was insane. Lydia shook her head and gave him a laugh. She said:  
"Okay, we have bread and some ham is that okay?"  
Stiles smiled and nodded.

When they had eaten up and Lydia took her mother's hand and asked if Stiles could sleep over.  
Nathalie looked at Stiles and back at Lydia and said:  
"Eh, well okay.. But is it okay with his dad?"  
Stiles looked at Nathalie and answered:  
"Eh, yes totally cool. If it's okay with you…" he pointed with his whole hand to Nathalie.  
Lydia squished her mother's hand so that she wouldn't say no. Nathalie nodded her head. She said:  
"Okay, I will make up the couch for you…"  
Lydia stared into her mother's eyes and shook her head and said:  
"Mom, I was thinking that we could get a mattress from the garage and he could sleep on the floor in my room..?"  
Nathalie squished her daughters hand and wanted to say no but she couldn't do that since she had almost lost her that night.

Nathalie went out to the garage and got a mattress for Stiles. Stiles stood up and took the mattress from Nathalie. Stiles was choked that Lydia wanted him to sleep in her room. Something he had dream't about doing since he was 13 years old. Lydia took his hand and dragged him up the stairs with the mattress under Stiles arm. Lydia was happy she had dared to ask him to stay and asked her mom if he could sleep in her room. They started to make up the mattress on the floor so that Nathalie would see that he wasn't going to sleep in Lydia's bed. Stiles couldn't get a word out of his mouth because he couldn't believe that he was actually going to sleep in Lydia's room.

The night had crawled in and the moon had gone up to the highest point on the sky. Stiles looked at his watch and said:  
"Oh, the time just ran away… It's already midnight… You should get some sleep."  
Lydia sat down on her bed and looked out the window. She said:  
"It's beautiful out there.. I haven't seen the outside for so long now. Can't we just take a while and look at the moon?"  
Stiles looked outside and nodded his head. Lydia said:  
"Can you sit with me?"  
Stiles looked over to the bed and started to walk up to it when Nathalie walked in to the room and Stiles jumped back to the mattress and put his hands in his pockets. Lydia looked at her mom with a grin. Nathalie said:  
"Well, good night you two. I love you Lydia! And leave the door open okay.."  
Lydia responded:  
"I love you to mom."  
"Good night mrs Martin"  
Stiles said right after Nathalie had left the room. Lydia went to the door and closed it. Stiles looked at her and said:  
"But your mom said to leave it open."  
Lydia looked at him and smiled.  
"Well, I don't want it to be open."  
Stiles sat down on the mattress that had yellow flowers on the bedsheets and took of his shoes. Lydia sat down on her bed again and looked out the window. She didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to watch the outside world for a while. Stiles looked out to see the moon and he peeked over to see Lydia. He smiled, just because she looked so beautiful with her newly washed hair in a big bun on her head and no makeup, she was so beautiful without makeup on. Lydia noticed that he was looking at her and she looked down on the bed and bit her lip. She looked up at him and said:  
"So, you and Malia.. How are things between you two?"  
Stiles looked down on his legs and awkwardly said:  
"Well… eh… We broke up…"  
Lydia's eyes got bigger and she bit her mouth. She said:  
"Oh, I didn't know… why did you break up?"  
Stiles looked at her and said:  
"We weren't at the same place in our relationship."  
He knew that was one recon but he didn't want to tell her that he'd realized he wanted her when she got hurt at the police station and he just stood there in chock and didn't do anything. He continued:  
"And… I killed Donovan in self-defense but I felt awful about that but I couldn't talk to her about it."  
Stiles looked out the window again. Lydia looked at him and said:  
"Oh… I didn't know that…"  
Stiles said:  
"How could you know… You were locked up in Eichen…"  
Lydia looked out the window again. They were quiet for what felt like an eternity. Lydia broke the silence:  
"I killed someone too…"  
Stiles looked at her and noticed that she was shaking. He stood up and walked towards the bed and sat down next to her. He laid his arm around her and said:  
"It was in self-defense. He would have killed you."  
Lydia looked into his brown big eyes and felt a tear coming down her own. Stiles took his hand and wiped away the tear. Stiles wanted to tell her how much he cared about her and that he had realized that night at the police station that his feelings for her never faded. He gathered courage and said:  
"Lydia…"  
She looked into his eyes. He continued:  
"When you got hurt at the police station by Tracey I didn't do anything because I realized that my feelings for you never faded away… I tried to move on with Malia, but I couldn't. You will always be my first love and I can't lose you."  
Lydia dropped her mouth and didn't know what to say. The boy she had realized she wanted just declared his love for her. She stood up and started walking to the window. She didn't know what to say. Stiles stood up and said:  
"I understand if you want me to leave."  
Lydia just stood in front of the window frozen. Would she tell him how she felt about him or should she just let him leave. She turned around and opened her mouth:  
"Stiles, I don't want you to leave."  
Stiles looked at her with an awkward face and she continued:  
"Tonight when you came rushing through the doors after my scream I realized that I had pushed away all those feelings I had for you when you started dating Malia. I realized you're the one that always helps me, rescues me, comfort me. You're always there when I need you. I can see now how stupid I was to let you go."  
Stiles dropped his mouth to the floor. The girl of his dreams is telling him she needs him. She has always needed him. He started to walk up to her and took her hands in his. Lydia looked down at her feet. Stiles said:  
"I was going out of my freaking mind when I heard Theo hurt you."  
He made a stupid smile to reflect what he had said that night when she showed up in his house when she needed someone to talk to. Lydia smiled and looked at his face. She pushed his shoulders and he started laughing. Lydia crawled up in her bed and Stiles laid down on the mattress looking up at the sealing. Lydia was lying quiet and thinking of what would happen between them, where they going to start dating or should they just stay friends. Stiles was thinking the same thing until he felt his eyes was starting to feel very heavy so he said:  
"God night Lydia. I'll be here when you wake up."  
Lydia rolled over to the bedside and looked at him and said:  
"Hmmm… Stiles can you switch of the lights?"  
Stiles opened his eyes and started looking for the switch. He stood up and went to the door to switch of the lights and before he could return to the mattress Lydia said:  
"Can you lie with me?"  
Stiles froze where he was standing and didn't know what to do. He tried to see Lydia's face, if she was just kidding or if she was serious, but he couldn't see her. Lydia sat up in her bed and said:  
"Stiles?"  
"Eh, yes if you want me to."  
Stiles said with a confusion in his voice. He started making his way to her bed and sat down on the edge. Lydia took his hand and dragged him down on the bed. He stayed on top of the bedsheets and put his arm around her. Lydia crawled up next to him and placed her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating out of control once again. She said:  
"I feel safe now."  
Stiles smiled and said:  
"So do I."  
They closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	2. The day after

Stiles wakes up as the sun looks thru the window and shining on his face. He looks down on his chest and see Lydia laying on his stomach in her pajamas. He think he's dreaming and closes his eyes and open them again, he's not dreaming he is there, in her room with the girl of his dream, strawberry blond, pail skin, sleeping in his arms. He looks down on his watch and notice that they overslept. Scott would be at his place in 5 minutes.  
Lydia wake's up from the sun in her eyes. She looks up and sees Stiles face looking back at her. He stands up and says:  
"Eh, morning… Just so you know Scott will pick me up at my place in 10 minutes…"  
Lydia looks at him all confused, wasn't he happy to be with her. Stiles continued:  
"School starts in 20 minutes. I don't know if you were planning on going but I need to, because I would want to graduate this year. So…"  
Lydia looks over to her nightstand at the pink watch standing there and thinks for herself if she was supposed to go to school or not.  
She shook her head and said:  
"I don't think it's the right time for me to go back to school the day after my escape from Eichen house okay?"  
She looks at Stiles with sleepy eyes. He nodes his head and start heading to the door. He stops and turn around and look Lydia in the eyes and says:  
"I'll be back after school okay? I won't leave you!"

Lydia smiles and nodes her head and says:  
"Just glad you stayed the whole night. See you later."  
Stiles smiles and go out the bedroom door. Lydia stands up and walks to the window watching the boy she started to fall in love with leave her house in the bright sun. Stiles looked up at the window and smiled. Lydia waved and gave him a smile back.

Stiles started running home, he was already late. He didn't know what to tell Scott. Would he tell him he stayed at Lydia's or did he need to makeup an excuse for being late. Scott would probably smell it on him and that he hadn't taking a shower and he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Stiles ran thru the backdoor of his house and in to the living room where Scott and his dad stood waiting on him. Stiles stopped and looked at both of them with his big brown eyes as if they caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to do. His dad asked him where he'd been. Stiles answered with the truth:  
"At Lydia's…"  
Scott's mouth dropped to the floor and his dad crossed his arms around his chest and said:  
"Okay, why didn't you call me? I thought you were sleeping at Scott's but he's here picking you up."  
Stiles put his hands around his waist and looked down at his feet and said:  
"Well, eh I could have called but I got occupied.."  
Scott dropped his mouth again. Stiles looked at him and said:  
"Oh, nooo not like that. Lydia just wanted me to stay and we talked and then feel asleep."  
His dad looked at him and said:  
"Oh well you saved her life so for this time you're of the hook. So, get to school now okay?"  
Stiles looked at his father and smiled and nodded. He ran upstairs and pulled out a new shirt so that the others wouldn't notice he had the same clothes as yesterday. He ran out to his car and jumped in the driver seat with Scott sitting next to him smiling and saying:  
"So, you and Lydia hu?"  
Stiles looked at Scott and said:  
"Shut up!"

Lydia had gone back to here bed and fallen asleep once more, she was exhausted. She woke up when her phone vibrated on the nightstand she flew up from the bed and looked around the room with a confused face. Had she just dream't all of the things that had happened, the escape from Eichen house, Stiles saving her life, him staying with her, was it all just a dream. She drew her hand thru her hair and felt the mistletoe on the side of her head where the hole was and knew she hadn't just had a dream about it, it was all real. She took the phone in her hand and saw that it was 11 am already. She had two texts from Stiles who was checking up on her. The second massage where written in big letters, more worrying: LYDIA? IS SOMETHING WRONG? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING?  
Lydia started writing back when the phone started ringing, it was Stiles so she answered it:  
"Yes Stiles I'm fine!"  
Stiles was relived and said:  
"But why didn't you answer my messages?"  
Lydia started walking down to the kitchen and said:  
"Well, I feel asleep again. I must have been really tired this morning. I also thought I had dream't everything that had happened."  
Stiles was walking to the next class and said:  
"Okay, I'm glad you're okay."  
He hesitated for one second and continued:  
"I hope last night wasn't a dream…"  
Lydia smiled whilst she opened the fridge to get something to eat.  
"I hope so to."  
She said. Stiles smiled at the floor, he was outside the next classroom and needed to get in for class, he didn't want to hang up but he had to.  
"I need to get to class, but I'm glad you're alright. I'll see you later okay? And text me if anything happens…"  
Lydia grabbed the orange juice and said:  
"Yes, see you later."  
Stiles put down his phone and smiled. Malia walked by him and noticed the smile so she asked him:  
"What are you smiling about?"  
Stiles didn't know what to say. He didn't want to ruin anything with Lydia by giving something, that maybe wasn't something yet, away so he just looked at Malia and said:  
"What? What smile?"  
Malia looked confused at him whilst they sat down.

Lydia took a glass from the dishwasher and poured the juice into the glass. She wasn't really hungry but decided to take a slice of bread and put some jam on it. She was still smiling at the thought of Stiles worrying for her. She knew he cared for her. She sat down in front of the television and put on a movie, of course the Notebook.  
Her mom was at work and had left a note in the kitchen that she had called the school and said she was sick with the flu so she could stay home for some days while she was recovering.

Stiles were walking to lunch to catch up with Scott and Kira that was waiting on him. Scott waved to him from a table in the center of the dining area. Scott looked with a exiting face at Stiles when he was taking a seat and he almost burst before Stiles could even get his lunch out:  
"Soooo…. What happened with you and Lydia? You like her right?"  
Stiles looked at him annoyingly and pointed at Kira. Scott looked at Kira and said:  
"What? Kira knows you like her too."  
Kira nodes at Scott's statement. Stiles take a bite from his sandwich and start's to say:  
"Nothing happened! I just fell asleep at her place because she wanted me there. Nothing more okay?"  
He took a sip of his soda and Malia showed up behind them. She sat down next to Stiles. Stiles looked down at his sandwich. Scott realized Stiles hadn't told Malia anything about last night since they parted ways outside Eichen house. He looked at Kira and shook his head. Kira understood that she wasn't supposed to ask anything about Stiles and Lydia right now. Malia looked at Stiles and Scott and asked:  
"So, what happened at the clinic?"  
Stiles looked at Scott and made a face that meant that Scott should answer, so he did:  
"Eh, well Deaton had to shoot some mistletoe into Lydia's hole in her head. She screamed a deadly scream and feel down at the table. I couldn't hear her heartbeat, nothing.. Stiles talked to her, she didn't respond. She was dead."  
Malia and Kira both drew for air and their eyes started to worry. Scott continued:  
"I thought she was gone."  
Stiles looked down at his sandwich, reliving the sequence Scott was talking about.  
"Stiles held her head and begged her to open her eyes, a few seconds later Lydia gasped for air and opened her eyes."  
Scott stopped. He didn't want to tell the rest of the story, where Lydia had said that Stiles saved her. Kira and Malia looked at Stiles and Kira said:  
"Stiles, you saved her!"  
Malia's eyes started to water up, realizing that she lost the first boy she loved to the girl he first loved. Malia looked away wiping the tears away from her eyes. Kira saw Malia's face and took her other hand in hers. Stiles looked at Malia and said:  
"I'm sorry Malia… I really cared about you and I still do, but I can't love you the way you deserve, because my heart belongs to another one."  
Malia looked at Stiles with a small smile and said:  
"I've always known it was her. I had hoped I could take her place but I can't make you love me the way you love her."  
She stood up and walked away with Kira running after her. Stiles looked at Scott with sad eyes and said:  
"Huuu… that's not how I saw that coming out."  
Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder and said:  
"It had to come out sometime right?"  
Stiles nodded his head watching Malia walk out. Somehow he was relived she had always known that he'd always loved Lydia but a bit sad because he really tried to fall in love with Malia.

Stiles didn't want to continue the school day, he wanted to go home and take a shower and don't think about anything, He looked at Scott and they just sat there quiet for a while.

Lydia turned off the movie and looked at the watch hanging on the wall. 2pm. She went up to her room to get dressed and to do her makeup until Stiles would come back. She stood in front of her wardrobe and went thru all her clothes until she found some old jeans she hadn't worn in some time. She didn't want to get into a dress or a skirt. She also found a green blouse she had never worn and put that on. She sat down in front of her mirror and put her hair in a ponytail and stared at her face and thought: I don't need any makeup, if Stiles had seen her without makeup last night and still wanted to be with her he didn't need to see her with it now ether. She smiled at that thought. She took a book from the shelf and went back down to the living room to wait for Stiles to show up.

The clock strike 3 pm and Stiles rushed to his Jeep just wanting to get home. He drove to fast but no one noticed. He pulled up in front of his house jumping out of his car and walked inside heeding to the bathroom to take a shower. He started the shower and started to undress to get in. He wanted to disappear down into the warm water.

His phone started buzzing on the floor, he ignored it. A few minutes later it buzzed again and he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and picked up the phone, he saw six texts from Lydia, he looked at the time and it was 4.30 pm. He had disappeared into his mind for one and a half hour and he had promised Lydia to come back. He called her up and she answered:  
"Stiles?"  
"Yes, oh I'm so sorry I got distracted I'll be right there okay?"  
He started to put on his pants and ran out to his room when he stopped and dropped his phone on the floor. Lydia sat on his bed with her blue jeans and the green blouse to bring the green color of her eyes out. Her hair flawless in a ponytail and no makeup. She stood up and smiled.  
"I got worried and I know you wouldn't leave me hanging so I thought that something must have happened."  
Stiles didn't know what to do. He felt like he was frozen to the floor. She took one step closer and said:  
"Stiles? Are you okay?"  
He nodded his head and thought for himself, say something you stupid idiot.

"I-… I wanted to take a shower before coming over but I guess I lost track of time…"  
He started to walk to his wardrobe to get a shirt. Lydia sat down on the bed again and looked around the room, she stopped when she saw the board Stiles had during their investigations and saw her name up there. She went up to it and started reading everything that was up on the board. Stiles took a new shirt and placed it over his torso and looked at Lydia. He rushed to her side and said:  
"Oh yeah sorry about that…"  
Lydia didn't move her gaze from the board. She froze to the floor and Stiles realized she wasn't moving, he took her hand and Lydia twitched her body and looked at Stiles. She said:  
"You came up with all this to get me out of Eichen?"  
Stiles looked at the board and then back at her and said:  
"hmm.. Yes."

Lydia smiled and squished his hand. Stiles got a little nervous and looked away and let her hand go. He walked to the bed and sat down looking down at the floor. Lydia turned around to the board again. Stiles knew he had to say something about what had happen at the school between Malia and him so he opened his mouth:  
"Lydia…"  
She turned around facing him with her big green eyes asking:  
"What?"  
Stiles looked down again and continued:  
"I need to tell you what happened with Malia and me today."  
Lydia felt frozen to the floor once again, did he get back with Malia after all they just been thru. Did Malia get hurt, what had happen? She didn't say anything. Stiles looked up at her and continued:  
"I didn't have to say anything to her, she knew my heart belonged to another, I think she got hurt but she always knew my heart belonged to you…"  
Lydia felt her body get warm and she light up when he said his heart belonged to her. She looked down at her feet, feeling bad for Malia, she had lost Stiles. Stiles looked down at the floor. For a few minutes there was only the sound of Stiles alarm-clock ticking. Lydia wanted to tell him her heart belonged to him as well but she didn't know how to say it. She had never told anyone that since Jackson. Stiles knew Lydia wasn't good at expressing her feelings in a polite way so he stood up and took a step closer to her and said:  
"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."  
He smiled. Lydia looked up from her feet and answered his smile with a smile back. He knew but she wanted to tell him. She turned away from him looking out the window and opened her mouth:  
"I told you last night I realized I need you and I had pushed away my feelings for you but now I know that my heart belongs to you!"  
Stiles froze where he was standing and dropped his mouth to the floor realizing Lydia just pored her heart out to him and that he was the one that had captured it. Lydia looked down once again and slowly turned around, Stiles hands grabbed her face and he kissed her for the first time. She placed her hands around his neck and reciprocated the kiss.


	3. Weeks after

The week had past by and Stiles and Lydia hadn't told anyone that they sort of were a couple. They didn't want to make things more uncomfortable with Malia right now and with the beast still on the loose and figuring out who it was they didn't want to take focus away from that. In school they didn't sit next to each other and just spoke like they had before trying not to give anything away. But during the night they were inseparable. Because they didn't want anyone, not even their own parents, to know, Stiles always snuck out from his house around midnight when he knew his dad was asleep and went to Lydia's house. Her mom was always asleep that late. Just then they could be the couple they wanted to be. Stiles curled up next to her under the comforter just looking at her beautiful green eyes and kissing her soft lips. Lydia always smiling at the thought that she had Stiles Stilinksi in her bed. They talked about their day and fell asleep holding hands. Stiles always put his alarm clock on 5.00 am so he could sneak out and in to his house without anyone seeing him. But it was worth the 4 and a half hours of sleep just to be with her. She always woke up when he was leaving, giving him a good bye kiss knowing it would be a whole day with pretending nothing was going on when in fact her inside was getting warm when she saw him in school. She got butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her. Stiles was pretty sure Scott would notice something soon because his heart would skip a beat when he saw her standing in the hallway looking at him smiling. But Scott was to busy figuring out who the beast was.

One night Stiles looked at Lydia and said:  
"Hey, when are we going to make this official? I can't take not showing the world my beautiful girlfriend and I can't stand not holding your hand or give you a hug whenever I want to…"  
Lydia smiled and kissed his lips. She herself wanted nothing less then to kiss him when she wanted. She answered his question with a sigh:  
"I would want to make it official right now but I'm not sure it's the best idea… we are so close to figuring out who the beast is."

She looked into his big brown eyes and he nodded. He understood it was the priority right know. The beast. He stroke her hair between his fingers and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Stiles laid down with his arm around her body dragging her closer to him. Lydia's head lying on his chest.

They hadn't had sex yet because Stiles wanted to respect the fact that Lydia was still recovering from everything she'd been thru. He wanted to show her that he respected her in so many ways and that he didn't just want her body, he wanted her, all of her. He kissed her head and closed his eyes to get some sleep before his alarm went of and he needed to head home.

Three days later they had been figuring out that the beast was Mason and the pack had saved him. Lydia was the one who got Mason out of the beast. She had saved his life. Parrish and Scott killed the ghost of the beast and Kira got rid of Theo once and for all. Malia killed her mother with Braedens help. Everything was in a good place so Lydia decided to throw a party because now they needed to be teenagers for a while and everyone knew Lydia throws the best parties in Beacon Hills, there were also another reason she wanted to throw a big party, she wanted to reveal her new boyfriend in front of everyone.  
It was a Friday night and Lydia had convinced her mom to go up to the beach house for the weekend. The clock had strike 10 pm and her house was full of people partying. Scott and Kira dancing to the high sound music, Malia talking to some lacrosse players, Liam all tied up with his girlfriend Hayden and Mason not leaving Cory's side the whole night. Stiles were socializing around the house with a red cup in his hand making some moves to the music. Lydia stood on the stairs looking out over the crowd. The whole school must have come. There where so many people in her house and even more outside on the backyard. Lydia started walking down the stairs looking for Stiles, she hadn't told him that this was the night she wanted everyone to see them together. She walked thru the crowed looking for the tall browned hair boy she was falling so hard for. She saw him talking to Liam so she went up to them and grabbed his hand dragging him out on the dance floor in the living room where almost everyone she knew was dancing. Stiles was choked she took is hand but he followed her out on the dance floor. She turned around facing him and smiled, she leaned in to kiss him on his mouth but Stiles turned his head so her lips touched his cheek. He looked at her and said:  
"What are you doing?"  
Lydia looked him in the eyes and said:  
"I want everyone to know you're my boyfriend."  
Stiles mouth dropped and he started to look around and noticed that the pack was looking at them, they probably heard what Lydia just said. Scott smiled at Stiles and Stiles smiled back, he looked down at Lydia and she pushed her body against his and kissed him, now on the lips. Stiles shut his eyes and responded the kiss and placed his hands on her checks. It felt like the whole room got quiet and started to spin. They opened their eyes and realized the music was still on and the room wasn't spinning. Lydia gave out a little laugh holding her arms around Stiles. Stiles looked down at her and smiled. He placed his hands around her waist and the song that started playing was "Not just a girl." The first song they had ever danced to, at winter formal. Stiles looked up and noticed that Scott was standing next to the DJ and smiled at him once again. Scott remembered when he saw Stiles and Lydia dancing at prom. Stiles looked down at Lydia once more and said:  
"Do you remember this song?"  
She looked up into his eyes and said:  
"Of course I do. It's the song we danced to at winter formal when you first told me you had a crush on me since the third grade and you knew how smart I really was."  
She smiled and looked down at the floor while they started to move to the music. Stiles took his hand under her chin making her look at him and said:  
"Yeah, well I think you look as beautiful now as you did then."  
He gave her a kiss once more on the mouth and she moved her arms up towards his neck.

The whole night they never left each other's side and was never letting their hands untangled. They were officially a couple. The whole pack minus Malia came up to them and congratulated them for "coming out". Stiles knew that this must be hard on Malia so he wasn't going to make it awkward for her by going up and rubbing it in her face. They kept their distance the whole night. Lydia whispered in to his ear:  
"I'll talk to Malia on Monday."  
Stiles looked at her and smiled. Even thou she was with him she still wanted to explain to Malia what had happened between them and that it happened after they broke up.

The hour was getting late and people were starting to lurch out the door to head home. Some people were lying passed out on the couch and some were sitting down with their heads against each other. The Pack started to head home and hugged Lydia saying:  
"This was a great party."

As they left thru the door. Liam, Hayden, Kira and Scott where all sober because of the whole supernatural thing. The alcohol didn't affect them. Kira had borrowed her mom's car so she could drive everyone home. Malia passed by everyone giving Lydia a hint of a smile, she didn't say anything and started to walking up to some dude's car. They couldn't see who it was. Kira ran out grabbing her arm and said:  
"What are you doing?"  
Malia looked at her and glowed her eyes at Kira. Kira stept back and let go of Malia's arm. Malia jumped in to the car and the car rolled away. This thing with Stiles and Lydia was hard on Malia and she wanted to forget about him right now. Lydia looked at Stiles and he at her, but even if they hadn't told them tonight they would have eventually and Malia had gotten hurt later anyways. Scott looked at Stiles and said:  
"She'll get over it so be patient."  
Stiles smiled a little smile at his best friend and hugged him. Lydia smiled at the two best friends she adored. Kira started the car and opened the passenger window screaming:  
"Scott? Are you coming?"  
Hayden and Liam were already in the car. Scott ran and jumped in to the car waving to Stiles and Lydia standing in the doorway. Lydia looked at Stiles and said:  
"Don't worry, I will talk to her."  
Stiles smiled and looked inside. He put his hands around his waist and said:  
"So, what to we do with these people?"  
Lydia looked inside and saw some people sleeping on the floor and some others passed out on the couch. She shook her head and said:  
"Oh, I don't know… Maybe just let them be? It look's like they wont disturb us."

Stiles smiled. They closed the door and Lydia grabbed his hand dragging him upstairs to her room. Stiles yawned and laid down on her bed not taking any clothes of thinking they would go to sleep. Lydia shut the door and turned around looking at Stiles almost asleep. She smiled and took of her red cropped top and threw it on Stiles head. He looked up at her and she took of her white skirt saying:  
"I didn't have sleeping in mind when I dragged you up here…"  
Stiles sat up on the bed with Lydia in just underwear in front of him. He had never seen her without pajamas on, his mouth dropped and Lydia walked up to him and sat down on his lap and gave him a long kiss on the mouth. She started to pull up his black t-shirt. Stiles pulled it over his head and looked her in the eyes saying:  
"Oh, so that's what you wanted?"  
Lydia looked into his brown eyes and bit her lower lip. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and Stiles dragged the hair band out so her beautiful strawberry blond hair fell down her back. She kissed him and this time her tongue found it's way into his mouth. Stiles grabbed her neck and threw her down on the bed still kissing her. Stiles took of his red jeans and his white socks. Lydia curled under the cover and Stiles joined her. This was it, they where ready to give each other everything.

Next morning Lydia woke up before Stiles. The sun peeped thru the window and Lydia smiled. She looked at the boy that had made her feel whole. She looked at the time and it was only 9 am. She curled up next to Stiles touching his abdomen, she shut her eyes trying to go back to sleep when she hears Stiles saying:  
"Oh, good morning beautiful."  
Lydia looked on his face with a smile and said:  
"Good morning handsome."  
He kissed her forehead and placed his arms around her. She kissed his collarbone and said:  
"I didn't want to wake you."  
His eyes still shut he answered:  
"It's okay, as long as it's you that wake's me and not that stupid alarm."  
Lydia gave a little laugh knowing now he could stay the whole night since they were officially a couple. Stiles continued:  
"So, last night was incredible. I'm the luckiest guy on the planet."  
Lydia looked up once again to his face and smiled. She said:  
"Yes it was. Now I'm never letting you go."  
She pulled him closer to her and kissed his cheek. Stiles opened his eyes and looked into those beautiful green eyes and smiled. He asked:  
"So, what do you want to do today?"  
Still holding her in his arms. Lydia shut her eyes and said:  
"Nothing, I just want to lay here looking at Netflix with you the whole day."  
Stiles smiled and said:  
"I think we can arrange that."

Stiles sat up and put on his boxers to make his way out to the bathroom. When he came back he looked chocked so Lydia asked him:  
"What's wrong?"  
Stiles answered:  
"Some of the people that was at the party is still here. We need to wake them up and get them out."  
Lydia stood up, in just blue panties and Stiles eyes got bigger, he had almost forgot how beautiful she was. Lydia grabbed Stiles t-shirt and pulled it over her torso. Stiles smiled and said:  
"You can't imagine who many time's I used to picture you in one of my shirts."  
Lydia was standing next to her dresser with her hands inside a drawer getting some pants out. She smiled and said:  
"Well now you're not getting this shirt back."  
Stiles grabbed his pants on the floor and he knew he'd left his hoodie on the coat hanger down stairs, he walked out of the bedroom with Lydia right behind him. They stopped when they'd gotten down the stairs so Stiles could put his hoodie on and they started from two different ends of the house wakening people up and telling them to go home. In 15 minutes the house was empty and Stiles joined Lydia in the kitchen getting some breakfast before they heeded up the stairs with some chips that was over from the night before in Stiles hands and a soda in Lydia's. They stayed in her bed the whole day and when they got hungry they ordered pizza. Scott called Stiles once just to check up on them but after that call he didn't bother them anymore. Lydia got a call from her mother just checking up on her. Stiles called his dad to tell him he's not coming home and that he's staying at Lydia's tonight. Stiles dad mourned and said:  
"Well alright.. So are you two together now or what?"  
Stiles looked at Lydia and lip-synced the words: "can I tell him?"  
Lydia nodded. So Stiles told his dad and Mr. Stilinski answered:  
"Okay then, well at least I won't be needing to track your phone anymore since you told me now."  
Stiles put down his phone and looked at it, then placed it back to his ear and said:  
"You knew?"  
Lydia looked up on him with a big question mark on her face. Mr. Stilinski answered:  
"Eh yes. I heard your jeep drive away one night and after that I've been tracking you."  
Stiles heard a laugh coming from the other side. Stiles said:  
"Oh okay then… So you know where I am now.. eh, bye dad!"  
Stiles hung up the phone and looked at Lydia:  
"He knew… He tracked my phone… So all this time I got up at 4.30 was just a waste..?"  
Lydia took his hand and said:  
"Well so what if he knew… I don't think it was a waste."  
Stiles looked at her and gave her a smile, that kind of smile that made her knees week and her heart skip a beat.

The night sky was tripping in and Stiles and Lydia lay down on the bed. Stiles said:  
"Should we pick up where we left things last night?"  
Lydia jumped up on his stomach and nodded. Stiles grabbed her back and pulled her down.

Sunday came and Stiles didn't want to wake up because that meant that tomorrow was Monday and a school day so he wouldn't be spending the whole day with Lydia. Stiles looked over to the watch and it was noon then he looked out the window and rain was falling down. He woke Lydia and said:  
"Hey beautiful… It's noon and I think your mom will be home soon. It's raining outside."  
Lydia sat up and looked at Stiles with sad eyes and said:  
"Oh no… Then this perfect weekend will be over. Mom is going to make me spend time with her."  
Stiles stroke her hair from her face and kissed her on the cheek. Lydia shut her eyes never wanting this moment to end. They heard a car pull up on the driveway and Stiles jumped out of bed putting his red jeans on. He grabbed his black t-shirt and Lydia looked at him in fury:  
"No, I said you wouldn't get that back."  
Stiles put it on anyway and it smelled like Lydia, he smiled and said:  
"Well you can get a nicer one, a shirt that says: "Stilinski 24" on the back."  
And winked at her. Her face lit up and she knew he was talking about his lacrosse shirt. Lydia got out of bed and grabbed a white dress from her wardrobe. She put her hair up in a bun on the top of her head and started walking to the bedroom door. Stiles was just in aw at what he saw. He walked a few feet behind her and they meet Nathalie in the hallway. Nathalie a little confused to see Stiles there but she just shrugged her shoulders and started walking to the kitchen. Lydia behind her opened her mouth and said:  
"Mom, there's something we wanted to tell you."  
She stopped and turned around facing them. Stiles was scratching his hands and looking down at the carpet. Lydia opened her mouth again and said:  
"We're together."  
Nathalie turned around and walked into the kitchen and said:  
"Well I already knew that."  
Stiles and Lydia looked confused at each other and walked into the kitchen as well. Lydia said:  
"What do you mean you knew?"  
Nathalie opened the fridge and grabbed some leftovers and answered:  
"Well I'm not deaf… I could hear his jeep coming here every night."  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
Lydia stared at her mom.  
"I didn't want to ruin anything while you two where figuring things out."  
Stiles catch Nathalie's eyes and opened his mouth:  
"Oh, so both you and my dad knew… well that's something…"  
Lydia looked down at the table she had placed her hands on while letting it all sink in. Nathalie asked:  
"Would you two want something to eat?"  
Stiles nodded whiles Lydia shook her head saying:  
"But why mom? I thought we spoke about everything…"  
Nathalie face Lydia and said:  
"Well so did I but obviously you couldn't tell me before now."  
She smiled at Lydia so she understood it was okay. Stiles gave a laugh and said:  
"Well this is awkward."  
Lydia looked at him wanting him to shut up. They sat down at the table and Nathalie started making lunch. Lydia whispering with a quiet voice:  
"Mom, can Stiles sleep here tonight?"  
Nathalie faced Lydia and said:  
"But honey it's a school night don't you think you can sleep without him?"  
Lydia shook her head and said:  
"He make's me feel safe, why do you think he's been sneaking out to sleep here every night?"  
Stiles looked down at the table flushing. Nathalie looked over to him and said:  
"Okay just till you feel like you can sleep on your own okay?"  
Lydia nodded smiling while she looked over to Stiles. He looked up and said:  
"Well I need to go home and take a shower and grab some other clothes and my backpack."  
He rose from the chair and Lydia asked him:  
"Don't you want to eat first?"  
He looked at Nathalie and saw the food she was making, he sat back down and Lydia got up to get the plates and the silverwares so they could eat. They had a casual dinner talk while they were eating and Stiles eventually got up and put his plate in the dishwasher. He passed Lydia's chair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and looked down at her empty plate. Stiles whispered in her ear:  
"I'll be back soon. Bye"

He thanked Nathalie for the food and went out the door into the falling rain. Lydia still looking down at her empty plate and Nathalie rose from her chair saying:  
"You're really cute together."  
As she walked to the sink. Lydia looked at the door wishing he were going to burst thru it right now to sweep her off the floor and kiss her once more. But she heard the Jeep roll of the driveway and in a few seconds he was gone. Lydia looked at her mom and said:  
"Well what now?"  
Nathalie looked over at her and asked confused:  
"What?"  
Lydia looked around the kitchen and said:  
"I don't know what to do until his back…"  
Nathalie looked down at the sink again and said:  
"You don't know what you want to do?"  
Lydia shook her head and placed her hands against her cheek, sighing.

Stiles jumped out of his Jeep and went inside his house seeing his dad in the kitchen but also hearing another voice, a voice that was very familiar. He walked in and his dad jumped up from his chair and Stiles looked over to the other side of the table where Melissa was sitting, he noticed the candles on the table and he smelled his dad's favorite pasta from the stove. He looked at his dad questioning and Mr. Stilinski took his son by the arm leading him out to the hallway, Melissa shouting in the background:  
"Hi Stiles."

Stiles waved at her while he was being dragged out to the hallway. His dad looked him in the eyes and said:  
"What are you doing home aren't you supposed to be at Lydia's place?"  
Stiles answered:  
"Well yes but she want's me to spend the night at hers again so I just came home to take a shower and grab some new clothes. But you seem busy. Is this a date?"  
His dad let go of his arm and answered:  
"Okay, so you'll sleep at hers tonight then."  
Stiles thru his head back and asked again:  
"Is this a date dad?"  
"What noooo… We're just two friends eating dinner together and talking about all the weird things going on in Beacon Hills."  
Stiles knew his dad was lying so he asked again:  
"Dad, this is a date isn't it?"  
Mr. Stilinski knew he couldn't keep secrets from his boy so he nodded his head and said:  
"We weren't going to tell you guy's yet because maybe it doesn't lead to anything. But can you not tell Scott or anyone else because I think Melissa would want to tell Scott herself."  
Stiles eyes widened and his mouth gave the biggest smile he had ever made, how could he not be excited that his best friend might become his brother as well. He nodded his head and said:  
"Oh, I can keep a secret. Hope you enjoy your dinner I'll take a quick shower and be on my way okay?"  
He patted his hand against his father's chest and went in to the kitchen and said:  
"Enjoy your date Melissa."  
And walked up to his room to take a shower. He was so excited that his dad was dating his best friends mother. But he had promise not to tell anyone, but he needed to, so he jumped into the shower and jumped out 10 minutes later, took some new clothes out of the dresser and grabbed his toothbrush, he had used one that Lydia had extra in her bathroom but it's always nicer to have your own. He put it into his backpack and left the room when he started to walk downstairs he stopped and turned around. The lacrosse shirt, he was going to give Lydia. He ran up and got it from his wardrobe. Stiles ran down the stairs and yelled:  
"Bye dad, bye Melissa!"  
Slamming the door and jumped into the Jeep once more to go to the girl of his dreams.

Lydia had moved from the kitchen to the living room and turned on the TV to see if there where anything on. The rain had stopped and she could see the sun peeking out behind the clouds. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to watch TV but until Stiles showed up again she didn't want to do anything.  
She could hear his Jeep rolling up to the house and Lydia looked at the clock, he had only been gone 30 minuets, was something wrong or did anything happen?  
She walked to the door and opened it and Stiles ran into her arms and kissed her neck. Lydia inhaled his newly showered body smell and hugged him back. Stiles lifted his head to face her eyes and said:  
"Guess what.."  
Lydia dropped her mouth and said:  
"No, no, no. Something bad happened and now we need to go. Is Scott hurt or Liam or what is it?"  
Stiles shook his head in confusion and said:  
"What? No, what? Nothing bad has happened."  
Lydia closed her mouth in relief. Stiles continued:  
"My dad and Melissa are on a date, but you can't tell Scott or anyone, I promised my dad."  
Lydia shook her head and said:  
"And yet you're telling me?"  
Stiles answered:  
"Well yes, I had to tell someone and why wouldn't it be my girlfriend?"

Lydia smiled and they headed up to her room for some Netflix and chill for the rest of the day. Stiles put his hand in his backpack dragging the lacrosse shirt out and Lydia smiled. She grabbed it and put it on. She said:  
"Well this shirt you're never going to get back."  
It smelled like him and Stiles sat down on the bed saying:  
"I knew that! Come here and leave the shirt on."  
He grabbed her hand and she sat down on his lap giving him a kiss on the mouth.


End file.
